1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image reproducing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-254101 discloses a technology of managing a plurality of still images as a single file. According to this technology, data that provides pointers to the respective pieces of still image data is described in a header portion of the image file, and the plurality of still images are reproduced according to the data.
In the prior art, image data representing a plurality of images is stored in a data region of the image file. Therefore, even if the data size of the header portion of the image file is reduced, there still is a problem that the size of the data region of the image file increases in proportion to the number of images stored in the image file.